


My Dad's Leather Jacket

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Last Refuge AU- They picked up 16 year old Leonard instead of Mick. Heavily inspired by the song Leather Jacket by Arkells (the Jack Novak and Stravvy Remix)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts), [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> Gifting to Jael and Dragonydreams for being awesome and helping me though a rough day. Also gifted to pintoblogs for doing the same <3

Central City- 1988

 

Lenny Snart pulled the leather jacket closer around him. He wasn’t cold, not really. He was trying to hide. His dad had dragged him out on a job again and left little Lisa with the creepy neighbor lady. The toddler was convinced she was a witch who wanted to eat her, so Lenny had armed her with water bottles, reminding her to throw them on the woman if she tried to toss Lisa into the oven. He didn’t believe in that sort of thing of course- but it had gotten him a smile and a kiss on the cheek when they left. 

 

The moment was short lived, however, when he noticed a woman stalking her way to the back entrance of the building. He pulled out the walkie his father had thrust in his hands before leaving, and notified the rest of the crew they had a visitor. 

 

That’s when he heard the sirens. 

 

“Hurry up,” he called into the Walkie, “We’ve got 65.3 seconds before the cops get here.” 

 

They all rushed out of the building, each holding spoils and taking off in different directions. A few even took a second to acknowledge Lenny. His dad was the last out. He looked at Lenny, grinning widely. Lenny turned away. His dad always scared him when he grinned like that.

 

“Let’s go. We’ve only got a few seconds to get clear-” his words were cut short as he heard the shot. Time slowed down. A burning sensation tore through his arm. He looked down, shocked, to notice a hole in his leather jacket- the same one his father had gifted him just last week for his birthday-with blood gushing out of it. 

 

Time picked back up. 

 

His left hand came up to cover the hole and he whipped around, glaring at his father, pure rage pouring out of him. 

 

“How you fucking kidding? If we go to the hospital, they’ll have to call the police. They’ll know we were here-”

 

“Sorry, kid. I’ve got to pay off that Russian guy and she paid me a hell of a lot of money to shoot you,” his dad responded. 

 

“You shot me to pay off a debt?” Lenny asked coldly.. He was almost embarrassed about being surprised though, his dad wasn’t exactly a kind man. He had a habit of using him as an ashtray, smashing bottles against his head, holding him down in the bathtub-but Lenny always made excuses. He needed to believe that his father couldn’t be that awful. He needed to believe it for Lisa's sake and his own sanity. 

 

“Don’t worry, Leonard. The cops will be in a few more seconds and you’ll be fine. Think of it as another lesson,” Lewis Snart said, like it was a totally normal thing to shoot your son and leave him for the police.

 

Lenny could only stand there. Rage was building up in a way he hadn’t felt before. It wasn’t fiery and adrenaline rushing like expected….rather, it was cold. It was like ice started flowing in his through his veins and encasing his heart. 

 

“When I get out, if there is a single new mark on Lisa,” LEnny stared his father right in the eyes, forcing the older man to acknowledge him, “A single hair out of place, if you lay a hand on her, if she is unhappy in anyway, I will make your life such a living hell, you’ll wish you’d shot me in the head, not the arm.” 

 

His father held his gaze a moment longer. There was something in his eyes, something Lenny hadn’t seen since that man had broken into their home and Lewis caught little Leo talking to him.  
It was the flicker of fear. 

 

“I won’t touch her,” Lewis promised. He turned and fled without another word.

 

Lenny followed the suit, running behind the next building. He pulled the baggy sleeve of his jacket tighter, hoping the extra fabric would work as some kind of bandage. He stopped when he reached the back door. Focusing and ignoring the blood loss and pain, he started to work on the lock. 

 

He sighed in relief when he heard the familiar click of the lock giving in. He pushed the door open as silently as possible, planning to slide in and wait out the cops. 

 

At least, that was the plan, until someone grabbed his head from behind and banged it into the door. He lost consciousness instantly. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

“-really did shoot me. I was supposed to be a decoy for the cops.”

 

“And the head wound?”

 

“Heals. Originally I had tripped and smacked my head on the the corner of something just inside the door.” 

 

“So nothing changed?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“It appears the younger Mr. Snart is waking up. They are also moving the younger Miss Lance to the infirmary. The Captain requests you both limit your interactions with them to avoid any more disruptions to the timeline.”

 

“Thank you, Gideon.”

 

“You sure you want to leave your younger self with little me? Cop’s daughter and a delinquent together, alone?”

 

“Even before the League of Assassins I could handle guys like you.”

 

“Hm. Maybe I’m the one who should be worried.” 

 

“C’mon, crook. We should hurry before Rip gives us another lecture.” 

 

Footsteps. A door closing. Lenny opened his eyes. The conversation he had overheard was a weird one, but the room he was in was even weirder. He was on a chair, the kind in the dentist’s office with a metal bracelet jabbed into his skin. He reached his uninjured arm and felt a bandage on his head. He didn’t feel any pain though. Whatever they were pumping into his system seemed to be working. 

 

The door opened again. A blonde girl around his age walked through it, followed by an gruff looking guy and someone who looked like they were the poster boy for nerds. 

 

“Just stay here until we come to get you,” the boy scout looking guy said. He and the other man left without another word. The girl stood staring at the door for a minute before finally noticing Lenny. 

 

“Crazy goth lady try to kill you too?” she asked, making her way to him. 

 

“My dad, actually. Where are we?” he asked in return. 

 

“They said they work for the government or something. Your dad tried to kill you?”

 

“Some lady paid him to shoot me. Why would the government want a couple of teenagers?”

 

“No idea. The less we know the better, apparently. Your dad sounds like a monster.” 

 

“He is,” Lenny finally took a good look at the girl. She was taller than him. Pretty. He didn’t take much time to think about other people, much less things like romance and feelings. It always seemed like a waste of time. 

 

“Did he give you that head wound too?” She asked, her voice taking on concern.  
“No. I got knocked out from behind.”

 

“Hm...well, they could have at least given us Netflix or something to entertain ourselves. I have no service in this thing.”

 

“There’s a pack of cards in my jacket,” he suggested, surprising himself. He didn’t like people. She walked over to the jacket, picked up, paused at the bullet hole and the burn marks on the sleeve, but grinned when she found the cards. She scooted a chair to his bed.

 

“I’m Sara,” she said as she dealt him a hand. Her hand brushed his as she handed him the last card. 

 

“Leonard. Leo. Lenny,” his introduction stumbled out his mouth. She laughed. He felt something in his stomach, the kind of whoosh he had felt the one time his mom had taken him to an amusement park.

 

“Well, Leonard Leo Lenny, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Yeah. You too. But I just have one question.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“What’s Netflix?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara is wet and Lenoard-Leo-Lenny is an awkward flirt.

Sara pulled her knees closer to her and shivered again. She had tripped, twisted her ankle, and fallen into a small lake. She just wanted to go home. 

“Hey.”

She glanced up. That kid was there- Leonard, Leo, Lenny- drowning in the brown leather jacket and his arm in a sling. 

“Leave me alone,” she said, teeth chattering from being cold. She closed her eyes and hugged herself more tightly, jumping slightly when a heavy weight fell upon her shoulders. The scent of burned leather, cigarette smoke, and chocolate surrounded her. Opening her eyes she saw that she was now blanketed in Lenny’s jacket. The boy himself was walking away. 

“Hey! Why are you leaving?”

“You just told me to.” 

“I didn’t mean for you to actually leave!”

He stopped, turned back around, and glared at her. 

“You just said you wanted to be left alone.”

“Yeah but that means you are supposed to stay. I’m cold, I’m scared, I don’t where we are and my plans to run away and find my way back to Starling city are ruined. Obviously I don’t want to be alone.”

“I’m supposed to get that from ‘Leave me alone’?” 

“Obviously.”

“Or, you could just ask me to stay?”

“Please?” she whispered. She pulled the jacket tighter around herself. She couldn’t seem to stop shivering. 

He walked back over to her and sat down so his good shoulder was pressed against hers. 

“It’s been three days since they dumped us here. I want to go home.”

“And you were gonna what? Swim there?”

“No! I was going to run until I found a road. I would follow it until I found a gas station and call my dad.”

“Did you really think it was gonna work?”

“No,” she pouted. She looped her arm through his and leaned on him. He stiffened under her touch and she felt it. “Is this ok?”

“F-fine,” he stammered out in response. She looked up, worried she was making him cold and let out a little giggle at what she saw. His face was turned away from her and the tips of ears bright red. 

“Are you blushing?”

“We can’t sit here forever, ya know,” he avoided her question and pulled his arm free. He stood up, still refusing to look at her, and offered his hand back. “I’ll walk you back.”

“I can’t exactly walk,” she said, agreeing with him. She was starting to take some delight in the way he was reacting. Maybe she could have some fun with this. 

“You can lean on my good side and we’ll get there eventually. You’re wet, freezing, and injured. You need attention-”

“Only if it’s from you,” Sara said, unable to help herself. She wasn’t one to pass up a good flirting opportunity, and he was pretty cute, even if he was acting like he had never seen a girl before. Hi reaction had been totally worth it. His head snapped up to stare at her with wide eyes so quickly, she though his poor neck would break. Apparently his bad boy too cool for school bravada faded when he was being flirted with. 

“-medical. You need medical attention,” Leo (she decided that was her favorite) finished, his whole face a glow. She nodded, slipped on the jacket so she was actually wearing it, and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and wrapped his good arm around her waist. She practically slid into him, her arms looping around his neck, her nose bumping his cheek as they adjusted. She slid one hand down over his chest to help gain their balance. 

“Is the ankle injury thing how you get all the guys?” he breathed out his question rather than spoke it. She could feel how his heart was beating out a samba against her hand. She could feel her own trying to match it. 

Maybe this would be more than just fun. 

“Signature move,” she said, “Stole it from Hercules.” 

He gave a confused look- the one he had been giving her the past few days whenever she referenced a movie or song she enjoyed.

“The dude from Greek mythology?”

“The Disney movie?” she countered, correcting him. He showed no signs of acknowledgment. They shared a confused look for different reasons, all evidence of their moment gone. 

“Maybe we should stick to flirting,” she suggested, laughing brightly when he turned red again. 

They made their way back to the house slowly. And if anyone asked, Sara absolutely needed all those breaks. It’s not like she was trying to make it take longer in an attempt to spend more time with him. It wasn’t that at all. , she assured herself.


End file.
